Mugen Souls glitches
List of glitches found in the original Mugen Souls. Exploits Bugs that appear in the game that are advantageous to the player. High combo Fever Time glitch (EN version confirmed) *Confirmed to work on the physical copy using maximum Triple Counter Stop. *When an enemy that gets hit on the Fever Time orbs and falls on another enemy, it triggers the glitch. Easy Peon Ball unseal from crystal effects (EN version confirmed) *Confirmed to work on the digital release. *This will not unseal if the command gets unsealed, only from crystal effects. Requires form change. See video for a visualization. *After changing forms, the Peon Ball ability becomes temporarily availible for a few seconds. *Needs confirmation for "Skill Seal". High tier Shampuru continent rewards from early chapters (all versions) *Chapter 5 "Savage Lands" on Water World and Chapter 6 "Land of Legend" on Tree World drop Shampuru as much as Chapter 9 rewards. **Conquering these continents will give gaps between the lowest and highest tier Shampurus earned. **Charm levels and G-Castle stats will increase dramatically compared to continent rewards prior to Chapter 9 and will be very useful since the boss in Metal World heavily relies on the G-Castle. Errors Bugs in the game that have minimal effect on the game such as typos, lag etc. Ditz and Graceful Moe Affinities (all versions) *Some enemies do not use their correct attacks for these Moes as explained for two of the characters. *Tsukika is a Ditz but uses Graceful attacks and Elka and Marina are Graceful but use Ditz attacks. Initial battle delay for large enemy groups (all versions) *Happens late in the game when there are many enemies in Battle. *The delay goes away completely after several seconds then it runs normally. *Most noticeable for short battles with lots of enemies such as the Mugen Field. Undisplayed numbers *Happens on Mugen Souls (EN version only) when player gets Sun or Galaxy ranked Peon Ball due to language and font. **Numbers past 10,000 and 10,000,000 use the Japanese characters 万 and 億 which are not on the English version. All of the numbers display correctly but are missing these characters used on the Japanese counting system. **In Mugen Souls Z, the developers used "commas" instead. *Damage doesn't display display past 8 digits (all versions) **The counter stop in the original Mugen Souls stops at 99 million, any number past that will cut off any bigger digits on the front. **EX: 9,900,000,000 damage will display as 00,000,000 damage, cutting off any number past the 8th digit. Peon Points Up Matter effectiveness *Might not be a glitch but it works differently than other Matter of this type. *The maximum "plus value" this Matter can get is +150 but it's effectiveness will be the same as having it at +50. *Defeating an enemy without this Matter will normally grant 50 Peon Points, each value will increase the bonus by 1%. Every +2 is equal to +1 Peon Point. **At Peon Points+150, only 75 Peon Points are earned even though that is the same amount as having the Peon Points Up Matter at +50. Serious glitches Bugs that may break the game. Stuck on loading screen (PS3/ disc read error, all versions) *Extremely rare glitch that may or may not , unconfirmed to happen on the digital release. *Changing to another loading screen while the field is already loading will increase chances to get stuck on loading. ** Highly recommended to install game data on the physical release to lessen load times. * The G-Castle has risky loading sections ** Allows the character to move around the G-Castle while it is still loading. ** Connects to the 7 Worlds, Mugen Field and 7 World Redux. * May rarely happen on Tree World, Land of Legend after battle. ** Might get stuck before the field is loaded up. ** Land of Legend has the most initial enemy spawns on screen out of the Seven Worlds. *** The initial delay in Land of Legend battles might be a means of preventing map loading glitches. Videos #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgxsFR3i0jE Unsealing the peon ball command that is sealed by a large crystal #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDMpFmp_r4E High fever hit combo glitch Category:Glitches Category:Mugen Souls